


Making Light (The Burning Man Remix)

by grav_ity



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things he doesn’t remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Light (The Burning Man Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stolen Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171758) by [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion). 



**Making Light (The Burning Man Remix)**

There are so many things he doesn’t remember.

He’s not sure if Methos is the name he was born to, or if he earned in a way that he’s forgotten. He cannot see his mother’s face, nor his father’s, nor, to be honest, can he recall if he had either at all in any meaningful way. If he had siblings, cousins, possessions, he lost them all to the endless march of time.

He remembers fire.

He learned to make it, to use it, to abuse it. He made it for warmth, for fear, for comfort. And now, in the desert with Amanda, he makes it because he can. Fire steals the air, draws people close to it, entices them to watch, and by the fire, Methos remembers that he is still human.

He remembers he’s human when he’s stealing kisses in the desert too.

There’s a woman who was trading baked beans. There’s the boy in the next camp site who keeps looking over at him, at his hands and the fire he’s making. And there’s Amanda, who hasn’t stopped staring at him since they go there.

He remembers every moment with her so far, even though he doesn’t know how long he’ll get to keep them.

She waits until the fire is going, until there’s enough to light a spark against the black of the desert night. Enough to say that they are here, separate from the others who light fires in this place. He stole a kiss from her too, earlier, before she realized what this place was, how it worked, but he thinks she has figured it out since then.

He doesn’t remember his first kiss.

He remembers this one. And he wonders where things might go from here.

+++

 **finis**


End file.
